Roses come with thorns
by Isis-light
Summary: Same story, just different summary. I moved to a new high school called Konoha "Go" they said "You'll love it there." So they said. GarraXOCXNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Roses come with thorns**

Summary: I wanna hold you closer to my heart; you always know the right things to say. You were afraid of losing everything in your eyes, I wanna tell you everything will be alright. Starting now, together we'll right this story anew. In my heart we'll never be far away... Gaara +OC.

** "..." Direct speech**

**'...' Thoughts**

"Cha! I hate being the new girl!" I shouted to myself and fisted the air; walking through the street I politely greeted some people as I walked by. I walked into my gramps store.

"Morning Gramps! Came to drop by quickly before I head off to a new school!"

"Ah Shira is that you? You have grown quite fast, you must be eating well! You didn't tell me you were coming so soon." He said and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Well... gramps. I wanted to surprise you I guess." I smiled to him, the conversation didn't last long because I had to rush to school.

"Bye! See you later!"

"Don't forget to stop by afterschool!" he shouted. I smiled and waved back.

"Wow this school is really big! Well according to this map, my class should be right about... mmmh here!" I slid the door open and a rush of awkwardness filled the room as everybody's gaze fell on me. "Well come in, don't stand at the door." Mr... uhm I think Iruka-sensei said, I smiled and stepped forward. The rail that allowed the door to slide back and forth tripped me.

I felt as though gravity was taunting me, I fell to the floor. I thank the heavens my skirt didn't fly up... I hope it didn't. At this point the class was hysterical!

"Shiit! Damnit! Of all days!" I slowly stood up to a class gaping at me in surprise; I smiled and bowed, "Shira Anika, nice to meet you all!" I sweat dropped; you have no idea how many times I had to say that at each new school.

"Mrs. Shira, hopefully it won't be a bother for you to take a seat anywhere you'd like." Iruka-sensei said and turned back to the board. My eyes scanned the class for an empty seat for myself; I bowed to Iruka-sensei and walked to the seat. I shrugged in my place and blew away a strand of hair from my face.

"Hi Shira, nice to meet you." I heard a very soft voice say, I turned to my side to see a blue haired girl with white eyes staring at me with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you..." I smiled back

"Hinata, Hyuga Hinata."

"Well nice to meet you Hinata."

"Hope we can be friends Shira?"

"Sure, besides I need the extra help finding my way around here. Will you help me?" I beamed at her "Hai," She whispered. The rest of the lesson was easier to go through, Hinata helped me with whatever Iruka-sensei was saying.

The bell rang 'Finally!' I thought to myself. The one thing I noticed in this school was that there was massive division among the kids. Groups splattered all over the place.

"What's up with this, everybody's so separated..." Hinata giggled

"Not everybody mixes here, people prefer to be with those that they can relate to." Just then a group of girls passed by us.

"Who are they?" I asked while watching them go past.

"I suggest we stay away from them, they don't take kindly to anybody who gets in their way." Hinata said; I raised an eyebrow. 'Seems like I'm going to have a little fun in this school.'

"Hey Hinata, I need to go to the library, I'll see you around in the next lesson!" I shouted and whipped out my map, which oddly led me to the girls' bathroom... twice. I gave in and walked up the stairs one more time, to see a wonderful view of the school!

"Wow! This is amazing! I've never seen a better view in my life, although there was that time I went rock climbing..." I clasped my hands together and smiled, there was something about this place that had an adventurous feel to it although I was in school it felt like I wasn't... I placed my hands in my pockets.

"I still can't believe I tripped! Haha that has to be the worst thing to do on your first day..." I lightly pounded my head against the pillar and giggled.

"You talk a lot..."

I stopped and looked around, to see the shape of somebody standing behind the pillar I was pounding my head on. I got such a fright I fell back landing on my butt, 'First my head, now my butt...'

"You also have a habit of falling don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

'I wonder who that person was...' I thought to myself with my hand under my chin, I couldn't stop thinking back to that moment.

"Shira! Are you hungry?"

'I don't know, whoever that was, he has a cold voice...'

"Shira!"

"Yes!" I jumped and my chair fell back collapsing with me as well.

"I asked if you were hungry. Well are ya?" gramps asked and smiled, I stood up and frowned.

'I really do make a habit of falling don't I?'

"Nope, I have a lot of work to catch up..." Knock Knock!

"I'll get that." I said and went to the door

"Oh Hinata... how'd you know where I live?" I asked and smiled

'That's a little creepy.' I thought.

"You left your other backpack at school, so I brought it for you, your address was written on it." She smiled to me, I let her in and shut the door behind

'Sheesh and here I thought she was one of those weird psycho people that stalk others.' We went upstairs to my room, I jumped and collapsed on my bed, Hinata grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Hey I wanted to ask ya, who were those girls... yeah the one with the pink hair and stuff." I asked and whipped out my laptop

"Or rather what are their names are." I rephrased, she walked over to me and typed in some names. The pictures of the same girls popped up.

"Wow! They're actually on the internet."

"That one is Ino, she is what we'd call a snobby rich girl. Tenten is the one with the brown hair in buns, she's an okay person kind to some vicious to others and the pink haired one is Sakura Haruno; she is their leader and most arrogant of them." Hinata pointed then typed in somemore and a picture of guys showed up.

"These guys are the schools 'dashing 5', so they've been named. Uzumaki Naruto, son of Minato Namikaze he is the second richest of them, he hardly ever socializes with people outside d5 anymore. Uchiha Sasuke, lead Uchiha male and strongest ocular power here. Hyuga Neji, he's my cousin we both come from the same clan so yeah I guess. Kiba, of the four of them, I suggest don't step on his toes, he has alliances with some of the mafia in konoha, if you suddenly go missing we all know where to ask. Then lastly Garra; he's the heartthrob of Konoha high, rich, smart and very silent. They don't socialize with other people but themselves so don't get in their way." Hinata finished and I just glared at each one of them

"This is so cool!" Is all I could manage to choke out.

"Yeah I guess but..." Hinata looked down at her watch then smiled up to me "I have to go now, see you tomorrow." She stood up and left the room, shutting the door on her way out.

"Handsome 5; just a bunch of spoilt rich kids... all of them." I shut my laptop and walked downstairs to grab some lunch.

"Is that girl your friend?" gramps asked, I shrugged and bit into my apple.

"For now... until I get moved again." I walked back upstairs and heard gramps sigh. I shut the door and sighed. Sliding down to the bottom of the door. I brushed my hair away from my face and crawled over to my cupboard and pulled out a picture of...

"Shira!" I heard gramps shout. What now!?

"Coming gramps!" I forced myself down the stairs and leaned on the wall.

"What I do now?" I sighed then a broom was shoved in my face.

"Huh?" I took it in my hands.

"I have a ache in my neck, hurry and clean up." I cringed my face and tried to process the information.

"I MUST CLEAN AT YOUR CONVIENIENCE!" I shouted.

"Hurry it up, the sooner you clean the sooner you finish." I blew my hair away

"Thanks for the advice." I muttered and went out to sweep the porch.

"I! Had a! Bad day! And now! I have to! Come back and! Sweeep!" I shouted, my hair flowing in all directions.

"I truly wanna know who that guy was..." I thought aloud. I looked down from the porch and saw on the race track in the distance 4 bikes and 1 Ferrari drive by. Waiit a sec! I narrowed my eyes and blinked twice then thrice. That's those guys Hinata was talking about! What is their name? Come on think Shira, think! Yesss clashing 5! That's their name!

I furrowed my eyes and saw the Sasuke guy on a dark blue bike, he was speeding on the track as fast as the Naruto guy on the Yellow bike was. I noticed the Kiba guy on a black bike but he was just sitting on his bike as well as the Neji guy who rode a white bike. I doubt they wanted to compete. Then there was the red Ferrari that probably must be the Garra guy in there.

'Funny how I remember their names not their title.' He had to be the fastest, as he kept going around the track over and over again, as I could see; getting faster each time. Dust tracing behind him, he came to an abrupt stop and Sasuke and Naruto zoomed past him.

He opened the car door; walked over to the front of the car and leaned on the hood of the car, arms folded. I could see his red hair glowing in the sun, I couldn't see much but that was the most prominent thing I could see. I stared in awe when a pan hit my head.

"OOOW! What was that for...?" I screamed and rubbed my head, to see gramps with a beaming smile. 'Okay maybe old people shouldn't smile that often' I thought to myself.

"You haven't finished your sweeping..." his smile dropped "...so you won't get any dinner tonight!" I shrugged.

"Ooo. I'm so scared." I said sarcastically and continued to sweep. Gramps patted my back and walked away, I look at the race track venue but they had seemed to have left.

"Tch... stupid rich boys." I brushed my hair away from my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I entered the classroom this morning with as much precaution as I could have; I gazed down at the slides for the door thing and took huge steps away from them.

Safe.

I made it to my place but tripped over the stairs to my seat. Damn! Everybody turned to me, they weren't laughing? They just gazed like frozen statues.

"Alright so I tripped, you don't have to gaze at me like that!" I shouted to the class, who remained silent.

"Why aren't you laughing?!" I asked.

"You're in the way... Move." I heard a strong voice from behind me, I turned around and saw Garra standing before me with the clashing 5 behind him.

"Dont just tell me to move, who do you think you are huh?" I poked Garra's shoulder and he took steps back.

"I said you're in the way, Move." He repeated and I snapped out of my day dream and looked up at him; I shifted out of the way and bowed my head. They walked past me with their hands in pockets. 'Tch the nerve! Telling me to move. He could have damn well walked past me!' I shouted at them when I was yanked down to my seat by Hinata.

"You're so lucky..." she said to me

"How?" I raised an eyebrow.

"They don't ask people to move; they're cruel people if you're in their way they move ya." She held my shoulder, I dusted them off.

"I would've told them a little something something had they not frightened me." I said and kept me fist in the air. I heard snickering and turned to my left, I saw those bratty girls walk over to me.

"Hey you're the new girl right?" Sakura said to me, I smiled to her and nodded my head.

"Don't smile at me... and don't nod either. You have a mouth; use it." She placed another sweet into her mouth, I felt my fist tense up but Hinata placed her hand over mine.

"Yes she's the new girl, Sakura. Is there a problem?" Hinata asked sweetly.

"Let me let you in on a little secret; see those guys you rudely offended... they're high ups, make sure you never ever even think about getting in their way again... got it?" she leaned down to whisper it into my ear. I frowned an smirked.

"Now let me let _you_ in on a little secret; see I'm not a very patient person, so when people get into my personal space I tend to split their face." She backed up a little then patted my cheek.

"You should watch your back newbie." Sakura said and walked away. I turned and saw Hinata's disapproving face.

"What?" I raised my shoulders.

During recess I went up to see the view of the area again. I opened the door gazed out until I felt a sudden rage build up inside me.

"You stupid bratty, catty girls! Let alone you stupid clashing 5, what a crappy name to even call yourselves! Stupid idiots! All of them!" I shouted and raised my fists in the air aggressively.

"This place used to be so quiet before you came..." I heard that voice again; I turned around and gazed wide eyed. "and it's not clashing 5, it's dashing 5."

He walked up to me then grabbed my hand, placing my bracelet in it.

"H-how'd you get this?" I asked and he glared at me.

"I came back later in the day yesterday and found it here. Least you can do is be grateful, tch I don't do this every day." He turned and walked away, I watched him go.

("You talk a lot..." "You have a habit of falling don't you?") I thought back to that moment and realized that the guy that said that to me was none other than... Naruto...

I went downstairs to find Hinata, she shoved a chocolate ice-cream in my face.

"Here!" she said, I smiled and thanked her. We walked around the school, she was balancing on a balance beam as we walked. She really isn't a bad person at all.

She lost balance and fell forward into a group of guys, she dropped her ice-cream on one of their shoes.

I rushed and picked her up "Are you okay?"

"You messed my shoe..." Gaara said and looked at Hinata.

"She didn't mean to." I said and he turned his gaze to me.

"I'm sorry, I'll buy you a new one." Hinata said and bowed

"I doubt you even have the money to buy me a new one." He looked down at her "Clean it."

Hinata took a tissue out and was about to wipe it off when he said...

"What I meant was lick it off." He said, I gave him a disgusted look that he brushed off, Hinata knelt down to lick it off.

"Hey!"I said and he looked at me, Hinata looked up to me.

"I said she didn't mean to do that, why should she lick it off!?" I shouted and he turned his foot to me.

"Fine, then _you_ lick it off." He said and I looked down at his foot and knelt down, Hinata had a regretful look on her face; I still held my ice-cream in my hand. I came closer and closer to his shoe 'To hell with this!'

I raised my ice-cream to his face and splashed it all over him. He fell back in shock, the rest of his friends looked at me with disbelief in their eyes. I stood above him,

"Hey! You can thank your stars that I didn't mess _my_ clothes up or I would've..." I made a fist and place it in front of his face. He gazed at it cross-eyed. I dragged Hinata and walked away. We came to a stop when I realized what I had done I robotically turned back to a red faced Hinata.

"Ohhhh myyyy..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Red card

**Okay firstly, I have revised chapter 1 through to 3, I guess it was just a blob of writing wasn't it? And then I would like to thank Gaaras1Girl. Your advice is much appreciated. I have taken ****_some_**** but not all,ofyour hints into consideration. As well as everybody else who reviewed and so without further adieu here's chapter 4!**

I went to sleep with a happy yet sad conscious; I woke up and kept looking over my shoulder.

"Hey Shira!" I heard Hinata and turned to her

"Oh hi!" I looked over her shoulder; she gave me a confused look.

"Sorry can't help it." we walked to our lockers, she gasped deeply.

"What!?" I asked and she pointed to my locker; I turned and saw a red flash card with the inscription d5 on it. I pulled it off my locker

"Now what's this supposed to be?" I asked.

"The dashing 5 red card... nobody has ever got it since..." I looked at her shaking body

"What are you talking about?"

"People only get those if they anger someone from the dashing 5; please you have to leave Konoha high. They'll make your life a living hell." Hinata covered her mouth. I looked down at the card and tore it up into little pieces then threw them up like confetti.

"Don't worry I'm not scared of anybody, the day they make my life a living hell, I'll show them what hell's really like!" they touched the floor and Hinata and I walked away. We got to class and it was...empty, no kids running around, no paper planes flying around. There was a sign on the board saying 'Classes have been moved to the auditorium.'

"Oh no wonder." I said and sighed, Hinata and I walked over to the auditorium when it was also empty.

"What the hell?" I said and let go of Hinata's hand then walked further into the empty place. I felt something hit my back, I turned around and it hit my face as well. I touched it and saw... egg yolk! More came at once.

"Cut it out!" I shouted and stood up but then somebody came up to me and poured flour all over me.

"I think it needs something else... hmmm." He said "Ahha!"

He grabbed a cherry and placed it over my head.

"That completes it!" I heard him say, I turned to Hinata who hid in the crowd. She turned her head away, I smirked.

"That's right come on pour more, what? Aren't you finished yet!? Well then I shall take my leave!" I shouted then rubbed my cheek.

"What a poor waste to flour, I could've made biscuits with this!" I walked away from the crowd. I caught a glimpse of the d5 smirking up the stairs. I dragged my feet till I got to the balcony of the school and shouted louder than I ever have before "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU D5 THINK YOU CAN DO TO ME BUT LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING...I..IT WONT..WORK." tears poured down my face as I shouted.

"Do you have a habit of shouting your feelings out?" I heard a voice behind me, I turned and saw Naruto.

"What do you want? Haven't you had enough." He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped my face, drying off my tears as well.

"Close your eyes." He said, I did as asked and he blew at my face, blowing some of the flour away. He dusted my clothes off

"I cleaned some off." He placed the handkerchief in my hand and walked away.

"Hey you're leaving this... behind."

He waved his hand behind "Keep it."

"Thank you." I said, he placed his hands in his pocket and pretended to have ignored it and walked away.

I went to my locker to see if I had some clothes or something in there when I looked down and saw a tracksuit with a note and teddy bear next to it. I picked the note up and smiled.

Shira; I'm sorry I didn't defend you when you defended me. Hope the tracksuit fits, it's the least I can do.

Hinata

I picked the bear up and smiled "Well I guess its okay." I went to go change and returned to class; everybody hooked their glare onto me, I placed the hood over my head and kept it that way all day.

Naruto POV

"Hey Naruto, what's up; didn't see you around when we tortured that weasel." Kiba said and nudged my elbow; I placed my helmet on my head, started my bike then drove off.

"What's up with him?" Kiba frowned; Garra sat in his car thinking ('Hey! You can thank your stars that I didn't mess _my_ clothes up or I would've...)

"Hey Garra." He placed his finger under his chin

"That woman, how dare she insult me thus...!" (That's right, come on pour more, what? Aren't you finished yet!? Well then I shall take my leave!) She looked at me with disgust! Tch annoying newbie! For her own damn sake she better not come tomorrow.

**Hehehe that was good *wipes tear from eye* Dont forget to Review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Accidentally Friendly

"H...hey S...Shira." I heard Hinata whisper, I turned to her with a smile then placed my hands on her shoulders

"Don't worry I forgave you for yesterday, on condition..." I saw her look down to the ground "...on condition you buy me a chocolate flavoured ice-cream with no sprinkles; for every sprinkle I find, I'll kill you." I smiled to her and heard her giggle.

"Come on lets go! Wait I have chemistry first right? Well I guess bye, see ya in gym class!" I shouted and ran off. I took a deep breath before entering; I opened the door and ran to my se... hey, where's my seat?

I heard giggles but disregarded them "Oops looks like you don't have a place to sit." I turned to see that pink haired tramp with a lollipop in her mouth, grinning widely. I looked down and saw a red piece of robe; I followed it all the way to the front of the school gates where I saw my table with lots of writing on it... 'Beat it newbie! 'Nobody wants you here' 'You'd better disappear or we'll make you disappear!'

I gasped and pulled at my table, lifting it from the ground and pulling it back to the school. I tripped over a rock and fell with the table, I tumbled over it.

"Oww." I whispered then felt a shadow cover me, I looked up and saw a hand reach out to me, I took it and dusted myself off then looked to the person

"Hey than...ks. You!" I shouted then picked my desk and walked past him. He grabbed my arm pulling me back to face him. I twisted my arm out of his grip and slapped him

"Haven't you had enough! Fine I was wrong I'm not strong enough not to care what you people do to me! So just leave me alone... and I'll... do the same." I gazed at him with hate filled eyes, I hate this guy, and I hate Garra. He looked down to his cheek where I hit him

"You hit me, do you realize that?" he asked me with a very cold exposition; I raised my other hand to slap his other cheek, he held it before impact and brought his face closer to mine, I gazed into his turquoise eyes.

"Let me go." I gritted my teeth

"With pleasure." He said and threw me onto the ground.

"Let's start this again shall we?" he stretched out a hand to me on the floor. I pushed it away and went home, I was walking through the streets with adults giving me the –I can tell she bunked school- look. I looked up to the sky when I heard rustling in the trees; I turned my head and saw a blonde haired boy sitting in there.

"Hey! You!" I shouted and he looked down to me.

"Why is it that wherever I go, you always end up being in that same place." He gazed down at me, I shrugged. He jumped off and met me face to face

"That's dangerous." I said and he cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked and he analysed me by looking up and down.

"Don't stare at me like that!" I shouted and smirked

"You don't have flour all over you, congrats but how'd you manage to make yourself this dirty. Weren't you taught not to play with sand in your uniform?" He said and smirked, I mumbled under my breath. We walked along the streets

"Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked

"Shouldn't you?" he replied

"Touché." I said and smiled. I never noticed how handsome he truly looked until now, not to say he wasn't handsome when I saw him but I, um... what was I saying again?

"You're handsome."

"What?" he asked me

"What do you mean 'what'?"I cocked an eyebrow and he frowned

"You just said I'm handsome." He said; I clasped my mouth with my hand

"No, I didn't!" I tried to deny pathetically.

"Either way it's not like I haven't heard that before..." he turned his head and walked ahead of me. "Hey! Wait up! I didn't mean that you were 'handsome' handsome, I meant that you weren't ugly... ! No I meant..." I was babbling as I normally do when I'm wrong when he continued to walk.

"Hey I said wait up!" I chased after him

"You... why are you following me around. Can't leave me alone for one minute can you?" he said "Oh shut up!" I shoved him, he glared at me shocked.

"Do you always have to use violence as a comeback?" he said

"Tch sometimes. Hey how about you buy me an ice-cream, Hinata forgot or well I left but either way the promise carries onto you." I grabbed his hand and pulled him.

Naruto POV

'This girl!' She kept skipping through the streets with me tagging along behind her, we came to a stop and I bought her the ice-cream.

"Here!" She shoved her ice-cream in my face, I pushed it away.

"I don't feel like it." I said and sat at a bench, she sat on the ground.

"They made benches for a reason." I said and looked down at her

"I know." She simply replied and took another bite from her ice-cream.

"So... sit on it." I said.

"I don't feel like it." She said

"Whatever suit yourself."

We sat in silence... for the most part before she shouted.

"Next time you d5 cause trouble for me I'm gonna tell you a piece of my mind!" I looked down to her face, she held such enthusiasm and sadness on her face. I wonder what this girl is doing. She always seems to shout out everything she plans to do, everything she feels... despite her ability to get on peoples nerves, she does seem to be a good person. She turned her head to me, I blinked at her. She smiled back to me... she smiled; when was it last that I saw a genuine one of those towards me. "You're making noise." I said bluntly and noticed a bit of chocolate ice-cream on the side of her face. "Tch! Why do you women always have to make sure you leave a bit of whatever you were eating on your face just to have us guys clean it off for you." I said.

Shira POV

"Tch! Why do you women always have to make sure you leave a bit of whatever you were eating on your face just to have us guys clean it off for you." Naruto said, I snorted sarcastically and raised my arm to wipe it off when he stopped me.

"That's gross." He pulled my face closer to his and kissed it off. He stood there for some time; I glared at him while he was doing this. He pulled away, I (being the complete idiot that I am) just glared at him and kept glaring at him, he smirked.

"Come to think about it, I do feel like chocolate now. See ya around." He said and walked away.

I watched him walk away until he was out of my sight; I turned and saw some kids playing in the field

This guy, Naruto... he's one of those despicable d5 and yet different... he doesn't want to seem to want to be friendly but yet he is. Maybe he's not so bad after all...

**There we go another chapter done. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Unexpected rescue

"So how'd we get rid of that girl now!?"

"I mean if d5 hates her, we might as well use this to our advantage and get her badly to the extent that she wants to leave... permanently."

"I woke up with such a head ache this morning? Remind me never to rely on reflexes when you sleep on the edge of the bed." I said while holding my head to Hinata who giggled. Today I had my hair with a front fringe, which I never do but figured it would be good to change

"Why were you sleeping on the edge of the bed?" she asked

"Well I watched this movie right now this guy who was a highly wanted s-ranked criminal was always on watch even when he slept, so he always slept on the edge of the bed and never fell off! How cool! So I wanted to try it out... aand it kinda didn't work out in my favour." I said rubbed harder. "Hinata." I heard and turned around with her, there was I think that's Neji... I think...

"Neji!" Hinata shouted then bowed, he raised a finger signalling her to come to him, she nodded and walked to him. I saw them talking, Hinata walked back to me and smiled.

"What was that about?" I said and shoved him a dirty look before turning to Hinata.

"He said I mustn't hang out with you anymore..." She said and smiled to me "...but I told him that if he and the d5 ever did anymore to hurt you that I'd hurt them back." she said so sweetly, I smiled there was nothing more I could say or do. I guess I got a real friend in Hinata. I turned back to look at Neji and smirked to him. I took a deep breath in and said as calmly as I could...

"HAHA YOU'VE BEEN DEFEATED! NOW WHAT YOU GOING TO PULL OUT YOUR ASS, MORE FLOUR!" I laughed and pointed to him while Hinata tried to calm me down. I could see she also didn't want to suppress the laughter building up inside her. I found that my table was back in class and that it was cleaned up, not a mark on it. I smiled and took my seat; I heard crackling under the table and looked down to see a note stuck under, I pulled it off and read: You should be grateful I was being nice to you after you hit me, you're much too violent for my liking...

I crushed it and tossed it away; I sat on the floor the entire lesson and didn't bother to take a second look at the desk.

I headed to my locker, I took the books I needed and slammed it shut. Walking through the school passage, I held my books tightly to my chest.

"Hey idiot." I heard a very familiar voice and turned to see Garra. I grunted and continued to walk away when he pulled my hand, I flinched. He pulled the glove I had on my hand off, revealing the scratch I got while carrying my table yesterday when I fell.

"I figured as much..." he took out a small paper bag with disinfectant and plasters.

"Only you wouldn't do anything about an injury, you seem the type." He said

"Well I was doing something about it when I was LEAVING IT ALONE!" I tried to pull away but he kept his grip on me.

"This is going to hurt and there's nothing I can do about it." He placed some disinfectant on it... and it burned like Hell!

"Oooow!" I shouted and he began blowing on it, I looked down at him.

"I thought you said there was nothing you could do about it."

"I can't do anything about the pain, I can only help it fade away quicker." He said and gently placed a plaster on it. "That's better," He looked directly up at my face

"What?" I asked. He pushed my fringe away and revealed the other scratch on my forehead

"Must you be such an idiot!" he said and took a clip from my head to keep my hair in place. He applied the disinfectant, I flinched and he blew on it again slowly the pain faded away. He placed a plaster over it then covered my forehead with my fringe again.

"Tch now my idiot will have a scar on her head..." he said as he fixed my fringe. I gazed at him speechlessly; when he was done he went to throw away the packet and headed to class. Not another word came out of my mouth all day.

I was walking home from school still keeping that moment in my head ('Tch now **my** idiot will have a scar on her head...') I tried to hold back a smile when I saw a crowd of people staring at me, they had smirks on their faces until I realized that they were back for round 2 of; make the new girl a pancake! They held more flour, more eggs and... wait, I don't recognize these guys they're not from Konoha high! They began they assault, I was being smothered with egg and flour.

"Stop! Stop! I cant... I cant... breathe..." I managed to choke out before blacking out.

Garra POV

"Hey guys, guess what?" Sasuke said as he stopped his bike in front of us

"What?" Kiba asked

"That new girl, Shira or whatever it is they call her is being smothered by another school. I say a bigger crowd!" he said with a smirk on his face. My eyes widened and I opened my car door and got in.

"Where's he off to?!" Sasuke asked but left him to follow the dust behind me. I could tell Naruto was behind me on his bike, he was keeping up with speed. Soon the rest of them were behind us, Sasuke, Kiba and Neji.

Naruto and I kept going until we saw a large crowd, they were throwing flour. I got out of my car slamming it shut, Naruto got of his bike and threw his helmet off. It shattered as it hit the ground with tremendous force. Everybody turned their gaze to us, Naruto and I walked straight through the crowd and saw Shira laying on the floor unconscious. I walked over to her and picked her up, carrying her in my arms. I handed her over to Naruto.

"Take her to a hospital." I said and walked to the person in the front of the line, assuming he was the ring leader I grabbed his shirt by the collar. I raised my fist to him.

"Who told you to do this?" I asked coldly, he snorted.

I punched his face once, I figured I broke his nose as I felt a crack after the punch.

"I'll ask once more, who told you to do this? If you don't answer I'll make sure you won't be able to recognize your own face when I'm done with you!" he spat some blood out his mouth and turned his head away from me. I smirked and threw him on the floor, punching him repeatedly making my own fist numb I felt some more facial bones break and blood was all over his face until Kiba pulled my arm back. I stood up, kicking him in the chest, he sounded like he was choking on his own blood.

"I'll handle it from here." He said and rubbed his fists, I pulled a tissue from my pocket and wiped my bloody fist.

"Daaaaanm! You done got beat up!" I heard someone from the crowd shout. Sasuke and Neji smirked. I got into my car and drove off, I trust Kiba will have something for me. I sped up to 120km/h "Whoever it was better be ready for a lifetime of pain. I'll make them wish they were never born!"

**Soo... chapter 6 is... D-O-N-E! If you like review, ask Q&A anything welcome. Till next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: He's Perfect

**So sorry for the late update people! Been busy, exams and all… anywho on with the reading!**

It has been a week since that day and it has been no more baking for me. I have officially given in on baking and refuse to touch another packet of flour. These past few days have been getting better for me and I'm settling in more than I thought I would. Hinata and I were walking through the corridor and (I being a klutz) bumped into someone and tumbled to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said and helped pick some pages that were on the floor for the person.

"It's alright un, I've got it." He said and I turned my head to look at who this was with our faces inches apart, I gazed into his blue eyes. I hid my blush by picking up more pages and piling them up. We both stood to our feet, his hair covered his left eye and he wore glasses beneath, he wore dark blue denim jeans and a plain white top. I held some of his pages still in my hands

"Thanks!" he said and motioned for me to place the remainder pages on top of the pile he was already carrying in both his arms, I placed them on top and smiled. The stack was so high I could hardly see his face; how he managed to carry that I have no idea. He walked past me but slowly turned around and made somewhat what I thought was a bow.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention un; My name's Deidara." He said, I bowed back,

"Shira, Anika Shira. Nice to meet you." I smiled to him, I doubt he could see but he soon turned and walked away. I stared and stared at him, taking in his handsome look. I kept picturing his blue eyes staring right back at me. I felt a tug at my clothes

"Huh?" I said and Hinata waved her hand in my face

"You've spaced out for the past 2 minutes." She said, I smiled and peered over peoples shoulders hoping to catch one more glimpse of him.

"Is that guy new here?" I asked Hinata who gave me a very confused look

"Probably, we get quite a few new people here all the time, including you." She said and I continued looking over people even going on my toes.

"So is he that much eye candy that you won't stop staring, trying to catch one glance of him." She said and I snapped towards her, I pretended to be fixing my laces

"Of course not! I just... my shoe... I don't have to explain anything to you!" I said and heard her giggle which made me giggle as well. We continued walking but my mind kept playing that scene over again, making my face change 20 different shades of red.

We got to math class, nobody dared say a word. Golden rule: Never even whisper in Math class! That woman is like the terminator reincarnated, one time she threw a boy out the window for looking at her the wrong way!

_Flash back_

"Are you looking at me like that boy!" she said

"Ma'am I am looking but not looking at you ma'am!" he said in military form

"You're looking at me aren't you? Answer me!" She shouted and the boy averted his eye's flinching.

"Yes ma'am I'm looking but not at you ma'am, it won't happen again!" he shouted faster

"You bet it won't!" she said then picked him up and chucked him out the open window, thank heavens that the Maths class is on the lowest floor of the school so he merely fell into a bush outside. So that day not only did he lose the little dignity he came to class with... he learned that humans just can't fly on their own.

There was a knocking on the door "Come in already!" she said and the door slid open. My heart literally skipped a beat as he walked in...

"Sorry ma'am I got lost on my way here." He said in a smooth voice while adjusting his glasses "You're the new boy right? You'd better not make a habit of this got it."

"Yes ma'am it won't happen again."

"You bet it won't." She turned to continued on the board

"Good morning! My name is Deidara, nice to meet you!" he said and bowed, I could hear girls squealing and nervously giggling. Hinata nudged me lightly.

"Aah so now he's in our maths class, I see now you won't have much to stare at Terminator for." She whispered and I couldn't suppress the laugh in me so I let it out lightly.

"Who's giggling!" she turned her head up and Hinata and I placed our heads down pretending to look busy. Deidara made his way to an empty seat in the front. Damn! As he took his seat he glanced at me then waved, I pointed to myself asking if he was talking to me and he nodded so I waved back. Then when he wasn't looking I placed my head on my table and sighed, then lightly giggled... or so I thought until I felt a vibration surge through the table and heard a SMACK! My head bolted up right "Yes ma'am!" I said and found that the entire classes gaze fell on me

"Why are you laughing in my class?" she said while adjusting her stick in her hand.

"Well... uh ma'am... well...you see thing is..." I stuttered then she hit my textbook, Ouch! I could practically feel it for the textbook.

"Don't stutter with me, answer!" she said and I straightened my back

"Ma'am I was enjoying the tranquillity of doing such difficult math sums and wish you'd make them a lot more harder." I replied making my voice go base and spoke quickly and articulated every word. I heard the class groan in unison

"Silence! At least someone here appreciates the value of maths!" she shouted and walked away from my table, I released my breath that I was holding in. That was close! I hit my head against the table and groaned. I raised my head and saw Deidara turned towards me, smiling. I couldn't not smile back that would be stupid and barbaric. Who wouldn't smile back when an extremely handsome guy smiles at you? I mentally sighed...

"Shira!" Terminator broke our 'contact' apart and motioned for me to the board.

"I hope you like this one." She said and drew a right angled triangle on the board. I did my Pythagoras well if I do say so myself; but I think she thought otherwise, she slapped the table with the stick, I flinched.

"That is entirely wrong!" she shouted and I looked at the board,

"How?" I whispered to myself, I did everything right! I know I did!

"Well ma'am she's not fully wrong." I turned and Deidara walked up to me slowly taking the marker I had in my hand and writing on the board with it, he adjusted my numbers and totalled it quickly before turning to Terminator.

"Ma'am with all due respect but the theorem of Pythagoras states that the square on the hypotenuse is..." I had stopped listening to him and gazed at his face as he was talking, he fixed his glasses and smiled. I turned to Terminator who was flabbergasted and opened her text book.

"That's right! See I wasn't wrong!" I shouted and pointed to her. She smiled to Deidara and motioned for us to go back to our seats. The rest of the lesson for some reason she didn't bite anybody's head off for whispering to one another.

After maths everybody left with a smile on their face which is not very common in this school, scratch that it isn't common in _any school._

I was walking home from school and carried my bag in front of me, I was humming to a beat I was making up on the spot when I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned to see Deidara behind me with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey!" I said and continued walking backwards.

"You sure do know your maths. You should join the maths club." I said and smiled, he scratched the back of his head.

"Well I'm good at it, but I prefer the art club." He smiled and fixed his glasses.

"Really?" I cocked an eyebrow

"Yeah well I believe art is a blast... Shira." He said and pulled me close to him.

"Thanks for helping me with my papers today." I was at loss for word but managed to choke out "Sorry... it was fault my... I mean my fault... I mean I shouldn't have..." I stuttered and he laughed; he had an amazing laugh.

"Do you do that often?" he asked me

"What?"

"Stutter like that?" I blushed a light shade of pink

"I don't blush." I said and he tilted his head to the side

"I didn't ask if you blushed but now you mention it; I think you do, you've gone pink." He said and brought his face closer to mine, my blush (against my better judgment) turned darker.

"Wow now you're going scarlet un. You aren't doing a good job of proving your incapability to blush do you realise that?" he said and I turned my head away from him, he chuckled and pulled back from me; he turned and stared at the setting sun.

"The view here is nice, isn't it?" he exclaimed, I turned and stared at the setting sun. I smiled and nodded, we stood there for some time before he and I parted ways and went to our respective homes. I collapsed onto my bed shutting the door. I grabbed my phone and did what most girls do when they just had a wonderful moment... I sent Hinata a message:

You won't believe what just happened! Promise to tell you first thing tomorrow but just know Deidara is oh he's... he's perfect!

"Garra check this out..." Kiba threw a file in front of Garra, who picked it up and flapped through it; with each page his eyes widened. He turned to Kiba immediately; Kiba shrugged and rubbed his bruised knuckles.

"You asked me to get ya information, so what you gonna do?" Kiba asked; Garra frowned then shut the file.

"You know exactly what I'm going to do."

**Woah! So hope you liked this one, please don't forget to Review and vote k! So just keep reading and I'll post chapter 8 as Q-U-I-C-K-L-Y as possible! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey back again, thanks for the reviews and such! Onto chapter 8! Oh yeah this chapter is more Garra focused okay! Enjoyyyyyyy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: This is unreal!

"And he brought his face closer to mine and..." I was practically speed talking to Hinata who didn't look like she was following whatsoever, I just ignored her confused reaction and decided I continue with the story, she'd catch on sooner or later.

I was practically waving my hands all over the place; I soon noticed Hinata wasn't looking at me anymore so I turned to see what she was staring at as well.

Naruto! She was staring at Naruto!

"Aah I see!" I said and Hinata averted her eyes

"And then?" she said and I lightly hit her head

"Don't 'and then?' me, you were hardly listening to a word I said to you! I guess you were busy staring at mr. Handsome over there too..." Hinata clamped her hands over my mouth; Naruto was walking towards us and noticed what was going on. He cocked an eyebrow then continued on his way past us.

"G-Good morning Naruto-kun."Hinata lightly whispered and I rolled my eyes. I was trying to pull her hands off my mouth and nose... I couldn't breathe because she was too busy gazing at Naruto over there. When she finally let go I gasped for my breath

"Is something wrong Shira?" she asked sweetly

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" I shouted and pulled her collar, she giggled sweetly with a smile on her face. I hadn't seen Deidara all morning, I wonder where he is?

Garra POV

"Where's Naruto?" I asked Sasuke who shook his head and continued on his phone

"He probably decided he doesn't want to come today... again. He better be glad we don't share classes with those other kids." Neji said and scrolled through his bag apparently looking for something.

"Aah here it is." he pulled out his miniature laptop and motioned for me to come to him. I grunted and peered over his shoulder to see a list of people and pictures.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked and started walking away,

"These are the people who were there when they were baking your girl." Neji said and I stop right where I was, I turned back and scrolled down looking at all the people when I noticed one particular face I didn't want to see there... Bastard!

"My thoughts exactly."Neji said and leaned back into his chair. Neji opened another file and showed me another list of people who helped organize it.

"Ironic huh?" he smirked and bit into his energy bar.

"Thanks to Kiba it was easy to get this." Kiba glanced up at us from his table.

"No need for thanks besides people can easily betray each other if it means saving their face; in more ways than one. I don't think Garra helped when it came to saving the poor guys face." Kiba winked, I couldn't have cared less about what he was talking about and I strolled down the document

"So it was these..."

"...bitches perhaps?" Kiba finished for me just when Naruto walked in.

"Hey so he finally arrives." Kiba sang to Naruto, he smirked and walked over to Neji and I.

"What happened to your helmet, you usually carry it all over the place." Sasuke asked and barely looked at Naruto as he was still on his phone.

"It broke. I guess I have to get a new one." Naruto didn't bother looking at Sasuke either and leaned in to look at the screen, his expression changed from calm to serious.

"They're..."

"Yep."Neji concluded and I walked out the room.

"Hey Garra, you can't just leave when you feel like it! OiGarra." I slammed the door shut and walked through the empty corridors, I brushed my hair back and heaved a sigh. I don't care about that Shira girl or whatever her name is but... ('Haven't you had enough! Fine I was wrong I'm not strong enough not to care what you people do to me! So just leave me alone... and I'll... do the same.' She had slapped me and had a hateful look in her eyes; she's the first and only person to look at me like that. Most of the time I never feel guilty for anything but that time...) I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Sakura Haruno behind me. I grunted then looked at her from the corner of my eye "What do you want?"

"Shouldn't you and your friends be in class or are you plotting another attack on Shira."

"Do you seriously think I did that?" she said in a smug tone, I clutched my fist and felt my nails dig into my skin. I turned around sharply

"Of course I think you did that! No one else is as vindictive as you!" I lifted her lightly by her shirt and smirked.

"Let me tell you this now, if you dare come near Shira again..." she flinched as I whispered into her ear "...I'm going to have to ask Kiba if Akamaru has ever tasted a pink haired Haruno before

Shira POV

I was trying my best not to fall asleep during class but was finding it terribly hard; this stupid book we have to read is so boring! I kept my gaze outside the window as a means to keep awake when I noticed someone walking around the school grounds. First thing I thought was... HORROR MOVIE! (I know what you did last summer...) but I squinted and noticed it was... Garra. He was walking around, he should be in class suffering with the rest of us, and come to think of it I never see him in any of my classes. He probably doesn't take any classes with commoners like us I thought and mentally pouted.

I looked down at him once again, he looked sad, the wind was blowing against his face and sending his hair in all directions, I could faintly make out what looked like a red tattoo on his forehead.

Funny I never noticed that probably because he keeps it covered with his hair... probably. I could see him turn his head and look back at... at me!

I flinched and hid behind the wall. Panting, my chest kept rising and falling like I was just running for my life. I slowly took a peak to double check if he was looking at me but he was gone, thank goodness!

"I refuse to ever do that again!" I exclaimed and the class turned to me.

"Do what again ." The teacher asked, I wanted to just melt in my seat.

"...T...The book! I mean I've read it before s-s-so I don't ever want to read ahead ever again." I said and scratched the back of my head. Hopefully he believed that crap. He nodded his head and continued reading; I heaved a sigh and opened my book to read.

As soon as the last bell for the day rang, everybody slammed their books shut and ran and I mean _ran_ out of class and into what we'd call freedom for the rest of the day. Today I didn't feel like walking home as quickly as I normally do, so I think I'm going to take my own sweet time. I was passing by the oak tree, it's huge and people wonder how long it took to grow to be that big. I noticed Garra leaning on it.

'Hmph' I thought and walked past.

"Hey idiot, don't ignore my presence." He said and I turned around.

"Hmph." I continued to walk.

"I just told you not to ignore me!" he said and walked behind me, taking steps in motion with mine. "Stop doing that!" I shouted and stop walking, he stopped as well.

"Stop doing what?" I muttered a few words but turned my head and continued walking. He continued to walk in unison with me again.

"You know exactly what you're doing! Cut it out and go find your friends! Or are you signalling for someone to jump me with more flour! I thought you would have had enough last time! Or was me fainting not proof enough." I shouted and he stopped walking.

"I didn't organize that." He said bluntly

"You're a bad liar." I retorted and continued walking, he continued following until we got home. "What?Do you actually think I'm going to allow you in?" I cocked an eyebrow; he smirked and knocked on the door.

"Hey I have keys." I swung them in his face.

"I know, but it's not your house is it..." Gramps opened the door and looked at Garra then me. He bowed to him.

"Hello sir, I came by to borrow a book from Shira but she said she doesn't want me in."Garra actually has manners? Who would've thought...?

"Gramps his lying! I didn't say I didn't want him in I said I didn't want him _following_ me from the _beginning_!" I shouted and Gramps smacked the back of my head, Garra's eyes followed Gramps hand and he held a shocked look on his face.

"Come in young man." Gramps said "It's about time Shira had a young man over the house."

Gramps of all things you could have said! YOU JUST HAD TO SAY THAT, DIDNT YOU! I saw a smirk on Garra's face.

"Here." I placed a cup of tea in front of him, he looked down at it then up at me. "It's not poisoned okay." I shrugged and took a sip of my own.

"Swap with me." He said and I almost choked

"What!"

"I said swap with me." He repeated

"No!" I shouted

"Why not?" he asked calmly.

"Why should I?"

"Because it then means you have done something to mine, isn't it. Therefore I want yours." He said "Fine, happy now." I said and swapped them, taking his and downing it. Thank goodness it's cool or I would have burnt my entire tongue. I went into the kitchen and took out some ramen.

Garra POV

Shira came back and placed a cup of ramen in front of me "What? Allergic?" she asked and stared down at me.

"Do you seriously eat this all the time?" I asked and lost my appetite; she took a bite and smiled. "Yeah so?" she looked like a child trying to talk with her mouth full.

"What?" she asked and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Aren't you going to eat that? I practically made it for nothing!" she shouted and I looked down at it then up at her and grunted.

"Oh shut up!" she said and crawled towards me grabbing another pair of chopsticks she stirred it and held a bit up.

"Here." She said and brought it closer to my mouth. I turned my head and the food followed

"Tch look it's not poisoned." She said and took the bite into her mouth and chewed.

"See! Now eat. Despite your looks you're such a child." She said and I turned my head to her.

"I'm not a..." she shoved the ramen into my mouth.

"Now chew and swallow." She directed. I did as told and looked at her.

"How dare you do that! I could have died." I shouted and she picked a serviette upand cleaned my face.

"You should learn to eat properly." she wiped my face and brought more ramen to my face, I willingly ate it. This girl...

The sun was setting soon and I reluctantly had to leave, she walked me to the door.

"I thought you hated me?" I asked her and she turned her gaze to me.

"I do, but when you stepped into the house I had to put on my best behaviour. That's what my mother always taught me." She said and looked down.

"I didn't organize what happened to you that time, nor did I the first time." I turned away from her and opened the door.

She looked up at me in shock. "If you didn't then..."

"I must leave, thank you for the ramen. Good evening sir." I bowed to her grandfather and went to my car, leaving her standing there. I smirked and got in and drove off.

Shira POV

This whole time I thought it was the d5 that did both of them... it really wasn't them? How was I so wrong? Garra... Even though he has such a deadpan face, there really is a person down there.

Hey! Hold on a second, how'd his... That handsome bastard parked his car there before I met him by the oak tree; he knew my place before I even showed him?! That's why he smirked isn't it!

I slowly shut the door and leaned onto it as it closed; I sighed and shut my eyes thinking about him over and over.

* * *

**Whew! That was long... I think? So how'd you like it! Told ya I'd post sooner! Don't forget to Review! Till next chapter. Hopefully I plan on making it more humour than romance for the chapter 9.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Today I have the worst lessons ever...GYM! I would choose an entire day with Terminator doing maths over this! Hinata and I were changing into our gym clothes in the girls' locker room. I knew today would give us land training and not actual sports and you wanna know why? Because he is a cruel scar faced man.

"So, I hope Iruka-sensei takes it easy on us today..." I groaned to Hinata who sighed and as I closed my locker, I was abruptly pushed into it. Bumping my head slightly against the door

"Ooops! I'm sorry I didn't notice you there." I groaned then saw Sakura place a lollipop into her mouth.

"Oh it's fine it must have been my fault I just never noticed _tramp_ coming my way." I said and smiled to her; placing my hand over my mouth mockingly and walked away with Hinata.

"Come on quit dawdling and get a move on, 5 laps around the field." Iruka clapped his hands, urging us on our way. Everybody groaned and slowly began around the field. Hinata and I were jogging through when HIinata tripped over a rock

"Ouch." She whispered and I noticed a small scratch.

"Are you okay?" I asked and helped her up.

"It burns but it is okay." She replied; I smiled to her.

"You know if it hurts you should shout it out." I said and she laughed.

"Not all of us are an extrovert like you." She said and I cocked my head to the side thinking over it.

"I guess maybe I am."

Somehow Hinata and I managed to complete our laps and walked back to Iruka-sensei panting, we lay on the ground trying to catch our breath. We heard squealing and looked up, our bodies gave in on us so only our heads managed to move up. Oh my Gosh!

I thought I had died and gone to hell! What the hell are they wearing?! I tried to suppress my laugh but just couldn't and it all came out

"Hahahha! If you guys knew how ridiculous you looked right now!" I clasped my hand over my mouth when I noticed fan girls giving me death glares though that didn't help my giggles seeping through my hand.

Naruto POV

We were coming down for gym class "I seriously don't see a need to wear these pathetic clothing just for gym!" I shouted and tugged at them, Garra glared at the clothes for a while.

"Like hell I'm wearing these." He said calmly and walked out of the room, true to his word he didn't wear them and stuck to his jeans and blue shirt with a white scarf around his neck.

"He just does what he wants huh?" Kiba said and Sasuke sighed. We walked down to the training fields, and I noticed Garra had changed into a gym outfit. Bastard probably went to buy one just now!

And as usual as soon as we were in sight, girls kept squealing and their hearts practically coming out their chests. I snickered; I can't believe that these girls only pay attention to me now that I'm rich, they wouldn't have even given me a second glance back then. I was deep in thought until I heard laughter and I knew almost immediately who it was...Shira.

"Hahahha! If you guys knew how ridiculous you looked right now!" She had her hand over her mouth but kept giggling despite that. Neither could I hold in the smirk because... I guess because she was right we do look sort of pathetic in these clothes!

"Well come on, you're late. 5 laps around the field."Iruka-sensei said and we took to the tracks.

Shira POV

The five of them walked to the tracks, Neji started running and the others sat waiting... WAITING?!

"Hey why aren't you guys running?" I asked and pointed to them. Neji joined them when he finished his lap and Kiba started running.

He winked to the girls when he came past us; I think one of them fainted. I snorted and Hinata smiled. Sasuke started as soon as Kiba finished, Sasuke thought he was oh so awesome that he even whipped out his phone as he was running and called someone. Naruto was on his way and he kept his eyes on the track, I turned and saw Hinata blushing madly. I pulled her cheek and frowned.

"You're such a perv!" I shouted and picked a rock and threw it towards Naruto who gave me a death glare, I pretended to search for where the rock came from but I could tell he wasn't buying it. Garra got onto the track,I say atleast he wasn't wearing those barbaric clothes. He wore a white vest and white track pants. He probably went to go buy those just now. As he circled the field I could hear girls' hearts pounding... scratch that... I think I could hear **my** heart pounding. He looked like he hadn't a care in the world unlike how he looked when I was gazing at him from class downstairs.

When Garra was done they joined the rest of the group.

"You guys didn't do five laps, you went one by one!" I shouted and Kiba closed his face in on mine. "Well no duh, we did five laps actually but nobody said we couldn't share the duty; five guys, five laps; one each." He said and I stepped away from him.

"I wasn't even talking to you." I folded my arms and pouted.

"Right!Now that everybody is done, we can move onto more training. Girls, to my left and boys, my right."Iruka-sensei said and everybody grudgingly moved to their designated paths.

"We'll be playing football, now no cheating and play fair. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" We all chimed and he blew the whistle to start the game. Now as we all know some girls don't want to get a little dirty cause it'll mess up their hair; well I guess I'm the type who doesn't really care, I mean I'm still going to clean up later besides I was bound to get dirty sooner or later. I ran to get the ball and passed it to Hinata who stopped and looked like she was about to faint.

"Hinata what are you doing!?" She staggered and then passed it to some girls behind her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as we were running for the ball.

"Naruto-kkun looked at me..." she whispered and blushed madly; I rolled my eyes sceptically until I noticed who had the ball in his possession...Deidara. I hadn't seen him all morning, I thought he was absent. He flipped the ball over his head, I also noticed more... He didn't have his glasses on! He looks even more hand... uhm I mean better without them. He's impressive but I'm not going to let him land even one goal, I tried to dribble him but he tossed the all into the air and got onto his hands kicking the ball to score a goal. I heard sighs and whimpering from girls behind.

"Un if you were trying to dribble me you sure are doing a bad job at it un." He said calmly and helped me to my feet.

"Don't get all cocky, I don't plan on letting you win." I replied and he smirked

"I know you don't."

Hinata and I were practically the only ones playing; we did manage to score one goal though. Ironically d5 weren't even playing, what wimps! Too scared to break a nail? I scoffed and sat down after the whistle blew at the end; now for the part we all hated... warm down. We started by stretching our legs I held onto Hinata's shoulder for some balance when I found something fairly odd about her change in height.

"Hey Hinata did you just grow taller after sports? What are you, super human? " I asked still stretching and I heard a chuckle and noticed my hand was latched onto Deidara's shoulder. I pulled away and cover my mouth with my hand.

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked and he smiled

"Well you did seem to need the support and besides your hands pretty warm un." He said and I blushed a light shade.

This day just keeps getting better...

* * *

**So chapter 9 is done; wanna know who said this huh? Well then you're going to have to wait and keep reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Death sentence

"Morning Shira."Deidara tapped my shoulder and smiled, I smiled back. "Hey, same to you." "So...Shira I wanted to know, what you going to be doing after school?" He asked. 'Does this mean what I think it means?! YES! He is going to ask me out! Wait, stay calm and collected.'

"Well I'm not sure..."

"Great! So after school then." He said and ran off. 'Yes! I practically have an unofficial date today! I wonder where we're going.'

I walked to class and noticed... my chair was missing again! I turned to Sakura who raised her shoulders and pretended as if she had nooo idea what happened, as the first time there was a red robe on the ground I followed it until I got to the balcony view of the school.

"There you are!" I said and ran to my desk when I was pulled into somebody's arms, just then kunai were thrown from the roof missing me by just a few centimetres. I gazed up and managed to see...red hair before it disappeared.

"Shira! Are you okay?" I heard Deidara ask and pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Those damn d5, Shira I want you to stay as close to me as you possibly can today! Understand?" he said and I gazed at him still in shock. Garra? You actually tried to kill me...

Garra POV

"Oi Garra, where's your girlfriend?" Kiba asked as I was typing

"I don't have a girlfriend and if you're asking about Shira then I don't know and I don't give a damn." I said a calmly without raising my head from the screen I could feel Naruto's gaze on me.

"I don't understand you, you save the girl when that school was messing her up. You get me to get you information that you aren't going to use just to kick whoever's butt it was who came up with that stupid thing and now she's not your girlfriend. Argh I don't understand your mentality Garra!" He said and lightly banged his head on the table

"Who said I don't plan on using this information? I'm just waiting for the right moment to step in and break a few bones." I said and shut my laptop.

Shira POV

"I don't think they're that bad Deidara, I mean some of them are good people on the inside." I said and Deidara cupped my cheeks

"Sweety, if they weren't as bad as I make them sound; would they have tried to kill you?" he asked me, I turned my head away but could still feel Deidara's eyes still set on me.

"Could we meet in the science lab afterschool? I would've wanted us to meet somewhere else but I've got a few stuff to do quickly and the lab will be the closest place after." He said and scratched the back of his head, I nodded and he smiled.

"Will see you then!"

I heaved a sigh and went straight to class waiting for the last bell to ring before afterschool.

I headed to the science lab; I opened the door and walked around. Gazing at all the weird chemicals in the containers.

"Wow! So cool!" I shouted and picked a pink crystal, I raised it to the light to see it gleaming. I placed it back down and continued my tour of the area. I heard glass shatter and immediately turned around to see a red bottle on the ground, gas immediately gushed out. I ran to the door... Locked! How'd this...? I tried to see if I could open the windows but they were stuck!

I began choking on the gas whilst banging on the windows.

Hopefully someone will hear but... nobody ever comes through this area afterschool, I have to try!

I covered my nose with me blazer but I could still smell the gas, I gasped for air but found it too difficult to get clean air into my lungs I continued banging my fists onto the glass.

I heard the sound of footsteps then running feet... Deidara!

"Help!" I mouthed but found it difficult to stay awake as I felt my body grow weaker by the second until I blacked out and hit the floor.

Deidara POV

"Shira must probably be waiting for me in the... Shira!" I noticed gas coming out the science lab room, I ran towards it. Shira was banging her fists on the glass, she was gasping for air.

"I'll get you out!" I ran to pull the door but it was locked, they hardly ever lock the science lab!

I took a few steps backwards then charged at the door, breaking it down.

I ran to Shira who was collapsed on the ground, I picked her up and carried her out.

People crowded around as I carried Shira.

"Forgive me... Shira."

* * *

**Sorry if it was short but yeah hope you like what you read! Will update soon! Bye!**


End file.
